How Adam Found Out
by Icebox
Summary: **I wrote a 2nd Chapter after watching D3 again**In D3, the Ducks and Adam were not really talking to each other. So how did Adam find out about Hans?
1. Finding Out

How Adam Found Out

Disclaimer: If I owned the Mighty Ducks, why would I write stories about them instead of hanging out with them? So, I OWN NOTHING!!

Summary: In D3, the Ducks were not really speaking to Adam, but Adam was at Han's funeral, so how did he find out? Who broke the news to Adam about the fallen honorary duck?

Authors Notes: Ok, my first Mighty Ducks story, so please review!!!     

How Adam Found Out 

     _I am out there by myself. I look over at the team. Charlie nods with a small smile on his face. He has confidence in me. Ms. McKay had the same look on her face. Finally I look at Coach. The look in his eyes I can read perfectly, he's counting on me, only because he knows I can do it, but he wont be mad if I miss. 'Just breath Adam. Just breath, I can do this.' I skate towards the goal, the goalie is watching my every move. I am getting closer, the goalie thinks I am going to shoot, but I don't until a half a second later and the puck----_

     "BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ—" Smack! 

         Adam hit his alarm clock to shut it up, and slowly got up. The visions of the dream still with him. 'They all trusted and believed in me then, why do they think I have turned on them?' Adam's thoughts had been distracting him ever since Connie had told him that he mad Varsity. 'They don't want to be around me any more. I understand, I have been through all of this stuff before. They don't trust me anymore.' Adam had been depressed ever since then. When the Ducks pushed him away, thinking him a traitor.

     Adam walked down the hallways, on his way to get some breakfast. He knew something was wrong the second he stepped in. It was quieter than it usually was. He looked over and saw all the Ducks with downcast expressions, and a few with tears in their eyes. Fulton saw him, and motioned him over to their table.

     "What wrong?" He asked. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know. Everyone was sad. Even Averman wasn't making his usual annoying remarks. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

     "Adam," Guy began. He could tell that Guy had no idea how to say what he had to. Connie was crying quietly beside him.

     "What's happened guys?" Adam questioned again. 'Charlie isn't here. Did something happen to him? He may not have been a real good friend to me lately, but if something happened to him-' Adam stopped his thoughts right there, not wanting to go on with those pactaricular thoughts.

     "Its Hans" Fulton finally said. "He died last night." Fulton had never been one to cry, but the look in his eyes, Adam could tell he was holding himself back for the sake of the group.

     Adam felt like he got hit by a train. He couldn't believe it. 'I wont believe it. Hans can't die. He's too important to us. He is just as much a Duck as the rest of us.' Adam just stared at the table as Connie put a hand on his shoulder, he hugged her back, then all around the table, everybody was in an embrace, they did not all cry, but the hurt was there.

     One of their own had fallen. Never to return.

     Varsity was watching this from their own table. Even the cold hearted Cole and Riley did not laugh at the Ducks, just started curiously. Not sure of what had happened, but knew it was bad.

     "Anyone know what happened?" Riley asked his team.

     "I heard someone say as I was walking by, that someone died. They said it was a Duck, not Conway, but another Duck" Scooter replied.

     "We'll leave them alone for today, but we better make sure Banksie is focused. He is still on our team. He is a Warrior now, not some Duck." Riley said.

     The bell rang for them to get to class. The Ducks looked at each other. They did not want to go, but they had to. Slowly, they broke away, and left to their classes.

     "Hey Banks" Russ said as Adam started to walk away. Adam turned around, and looked at his ex-teammate and ex-friend. "Don't make yourself a stranger, weather you like it or not, your still a Duck in at least some of our books." Adam nodded, with a small smile on his face. He started walking to his class, 'Hans, I will miss you.'

     Later that week, they all attended his funeral, even Bombay showed up.

     After that day, things didn't seem too bad. 'Maybe things will finally go back to normal. Or as normal as things get with the Ducks. My friends.'

     After that, you know the rest.


	2. Afterwards

How Adam Found Out

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

Authors Notes: I was recently watching D3, and I noticed that Adam was in the street hockey game the Ducks were playing when Bombay. I never noticed that before, so I wanted to add this chapter since the game was the day after the funeral. So here it is.

The Ducks all went to the funeral, Duck style. They were skating to the cemetery in a V, with an open space towards the front in honor of Hans. All of the Ducks had now accepted Banks back as one of them, with Hans' death, the realized how they had been treating him.  Charlie also met up with them, so they could all truly fly together. 

In the middle of the ceremony, Coach Bombay came. He said things that they all took to heart. The one who taught them to fly would fly no longer. The fellow Duck would never take flight again. 

Charlie took off, none of the Ducks could really blame him. 

The next day, the rest of the Ducks had all agreed to a little bit of schoolyard puck. They told Adam he needed to get his butt over there to. Bombay and Charlie joined the game a little later, and they played just like old times, like they were still the kids they were. Like the game was fun.

Canning Bombay brought them all a good laugh. Captain Blood had been canned. Haha.

As Adam started skating away from the rest of the group at Eden Hall, he smiled as he thought to himself.

'I guess these Ducks will always fly together. Always and Forever.'

The rest of this story, is all history.


End file.
